1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet principally used by an operator of a motorcycle or racing car, and more particularly, to an improvement in a helmet in which a cap body is constituted of a shell and a buffer liner mounted on an inner surface of the shell. A flexible top pad is disposed on a ceiling portion of an inner peripheral surface of the buffer liner, while a flexible fitted pad is disposed on the inner peripheral surface of the buffer liner excluding the ceiling portion. An air intake hole is made in a front wall of the cap body to penetrate the front wall, so that travelling wind produced with travelling of a vehicle is introduced through the air intake hole into the cap body to provide ventilation within the body of the helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a helmet in which a very flexible continuously porous fitted pad is backed on a buffer liner, so that travelling wind drawn in an intake hole is dispersively supplied through pores in the fitted pad to the inside of the fitted pad (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,953).
In general, however, the fitted pad has a relatively large thickness to permit the head of a user to conform to the inner surface of the cap body and hence, even if the fitted pad is continuously porous, it has a large resistance to air permeation. For this reason, with the above conventional helmet, only a very small amount of travelling wind reaches the inside of the fitted pad, and an improvement in ventilation is desired.